


Apocalyptiplier Fluff

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Apocalyptiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalyptiplier, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, cozy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Just some fluff I wrote for this pairing awhile back.  May try to do some more in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I wrote for this pairing awhile back. May try to do some more in the future.

It was 9:30 PM.

The sun had already set, long ago behind the city of LA. The weather was clear, and the temperature was rather chilly that evening.

But it couldn't have been a more perfect night for Mark and Tyler.

The two were on the floor of Mark's living room, sitting right in front of the fireplace. A gentle but steady fire was going. Tyler was sitting up, cross-legged, while Mark was lying down; his head in Tyler's lap.

This almost seemed to be a rare moment between the two. What with them being together in such a quiet moment. Earlier that day, the two of them, along with Ethan, had gone out again to shoot another video with Mark's fans. Of course, the day was nothing short of crazy. So much laughter and shenanigans. Mark loved every moment of it. Every second spent with his community seemed to bring out the best in him, no matter what was going on.

But then of course, the day had to come to an end. Mark and Tyler returned home, eager to start editing their footage. Once that had been taken care, the two men decided to spend some quiet time together.

Mark gave a gentle sigh; his eyes closed as he listened to the present snaps and crackles of the fire. He could feel Tyler's fingers gently kneading through his black floof of hair, easily lulling him into an almost drowsy state.

Tyler let a small smile grace his lips as he watched his friend's face. Mark looked so peaceful. His expression was relaxed, as if he were asleep. But Tyler knew Mark was wide awake, judging by how every so often the Korean would grin whenever Tyler's fingers grazed his forehead. 

They remained in this dreamy state for a good thirty minutes, until Tyler felt Mark's hand reaching up and gently running against his arm. Tyler looked down, having been distracted by the fire earlier, as he saw Mark's chocolate brown eyes open. The youtuber gave one of his signature lop-sided smiles as he met his gaze with Tyler's.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“What are you thinkin' about?” Mark asked.

“Right now?”

“No, what are you thinking about in the future? Of _course_ I mean right now, you dummy,” Mark quietly chuckled.

“Well, right now I'm wondering what your hair would like it if it was on fire,” Tyler joked, running his fingers through the soft strands of Mark's hair, remembering when it used to be colored a vibrant red.

The Korean reached up with both hands, grabbing his hair and trapping Tyler's hands in the process. “Nooooooo, not my beautiful precious haiiiiiiir,” he whined pitifully. “I'd be bald!”  
“Would probably be a better look for you!” Tyler laughed.

Mark reached up and back-slapped him in the chest. “You asshole!” he retorted, before laughing along with his friend.

Once the laughter had died down, the two simply stared at each other, while listening to the sounds of the burning fire. Eventually, Mark got up from Tyler's lap. With gentle hands, he pushed back on the other's shoulders, until Tyler got the message and laid down on his back. Mark was careful as he draped himself across Tyler's chest. They were close enough now that their noses were nearly touching.

“So then...what are _you_ thinking about?” It was Tyler's turn to ask now.

Mark gave a humble smile, accompanied by another soft sigh as he reached up, letting his fingers trail against Tyler's stubble. He was internally surprised that his friend hadn't shaved since he moved in.

“....Nothing,” Mark replied quietly.

“Mark, if I know you, you're never thinking about 'nothing',” Tyler noted.

“Well, unfortunately you _do_ know me,” said Mark with a smug grin. His expression then softened. “I don't know, just thinking about the shit we did today. And...other stuff.”

“What kind of other stuff?” 

“...I don't know...Maybe stuff about you,” Mark replied, keeping his voice quiet and somewhat teasing. Tyler gave him a suspicious but humorous look, as he reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Mark's dark hair again. The Korean let his eyes slip shut, as he gently leaned into Tyler's touch. There was just something about the way the man caressed his hair that automatically had Mark weak in the knees.

“You sure you weren't a cat or something in your past life?” Tyler asked with a slight bit of laughter hanging on the edge of his voice. He watched as Mark leaned into his caresses, just like a cat seeking affection from it's owner.

“Hell no,” Mark replied. “Definitely a dog, all the way.”

“But you _would_ be a cat, seeing as how cats are assholes and always knocking shit over.”

“Fuck you.”


End file.
